


what daddy wants

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: With Hiram gone, Veronica spends some quality time at home with her real Daddy.





	what daddy wants

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself by not picking Hiram for the "daddy kink" square and I'm glad I did because this was so much fun to write ;)
> 
> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
Veronica + daddy kink

Sometimes, when her mind is still hazy with coming so hard, so many times in a row - or when FP’s cock is buried deep inside of her, stretching her out and filling her thickly - Veronica gets the errant, fleeting thought to thank her father. After all, if it wasn’t for all of his secrets and greed and shadiness, she wouldn’t have had a reason for approaching FP. She wouldn’t have prodded him for answers just as she certainly wouldn’t have traveled all the way to the Southside on her own in hopes of a private conversation.

And she definitely wouldn’t have ended up drunk with FP in a dive club, tipsy and pliant and grinding into his lap in their shadowed booth in the corner. Granted,_ now_ she knows that it had been purposeful - an act of revenge against Hiram Lodge to put his filthy, Serpent hands all over his daughter - and all FP had really meant was to make out with her a little, cop a feel and have Mustang film them from another booth for blackmail. He couldn’t have anticipated her getting horny from a few shots, just as he couldn’t have anticipated her begging to be fucked.

She had been with fumbling boys before, and she had even fucked them in clubs across New York City, but none of those nights could compare to having the Serpent King pulling out his cock in their booth and fucking her through three orgasms in the middle of the club. She didn’t even care if people noticed them or figured out what was happening; as soon as she’d felt her pussy stretching out around his thick length, she was delirious and desperate. He’d smacked her ass _hard _when she tried to ride him, then gripped her hips and sucked on her nipples through her thin top as he rode her so hard she’d nearly passed out. The boys in New York had always expected her to be dominant, and she thought she liked being in charge. But being completely at FP’s mercy - being called a slut as he squeezed her ass and pumped his cock into her so hard that she swore she felt her dress flip up and over her ass, exposing it to the entire club with every other thrust - was_ delicious_.

He had only gotten rougher with her since Hiram Lodge moved back into town, and FP taken to stealing her panties, sending her home with her daddy’s cum dripping down her legs while her father sat across from her from the dinner table and fed her his secrets.

But closing down Southside High for a prison?

That had gotten under FP’s skin.

“Good evening, Miss Veronica,” Smithers greets as Veronica steps through the front doors, and she manages her typical, bright smile in return as she tries not to fidget under his gaze. He lingers on her only for a moment before shifting to FP beside her, his polite expression faltering ever so slightly as he eyes the man in dirty jeans and a faded flannel. Veronica knows, logically, there’s no way for her doorman to know that she has a dildo lodged deep in her pussy, making her grow wetter and wetter with every step. And she knows, with her body angled in front of FP _just so_, Smithers can’t see the way FP’s hand has slid under her skirt to grope her ass (bare, of course, because FP had pocketed her damp panties).

Smithers’ fleeting, wary stare has nothing to do with knowing that she spent the limousine ride home with the privacy screen up and FP holding her down on his cock, and has everything to do with the fact that she’s brought home a strange man from the wrong side of town, clearly older than her, while her parents are away. Her father is out of town on business for the next few days, and Veronica had convinced her mother to book a weekend at the spa.

She had anticipated Smithers meeting FP, of course, but the man is far from a snitch, and he’s more loyal to her than to either of her parents. He’ll have a few questions after the fact, but he won’t call her parents home early to ruin her fun.

“Good evening, sir,” he greets FP cordially, glancing at Veronica again as FP drawls, “Evening to you, too,” in reply, letting go of her ass a second before Smithers can catch him groping her on their way to the elevator.

“Think he’ll want to watch?” FP asks with a smirk as the elevator doors slide closed, and Veronica blushes, her pussy twitching around the dildo at the thought of Smithers walking in on them. He won’t - he will only come upstairs if she summons him - but_ still_. The idea of her sweet, elderly butler discovering FP buried deep in her cunt and fucking her over the living room couch has her clit throbbing, and she knows FP can tell, because his smirk widens into a smug grin. “Should we invite him up?”

“FP,” she breathes, chastising, and she realizes her mistake a second too late.

He grabs her and hoists her up, throwing her over his shoulder in seconds, and he smacks her ass_ hard_. “What was that, slut?”

“_Daddy_,” she whines, her ass stinging and her pussy clamping tighter around the dildo in arousal. He spanks her again, and again, and again, and her squirming only makes the dildo shift deeper inside of her. She must be dripping all over him with how wet she is, and when he turns his head, the scruff of his jaw brushing against her sensitive ass cheek as he bites into it, she moans so loudly that it echoes through the elevator.

“I was_ joking_, baby girl,” he says, spanking her ass again, right over the indent of his teeth, and she mewls. “If I want to lay you in that lobby and fuck you for Smithers and this entire apartment to see, I damn well will, whether you like it or not.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she moans, her clit throbbing as it brushes against the rough material of his shirt with her every shift. “_O-Oh_.”

“Though that would be more a reward than a punishment for a whore like you,” he points out, rubbing her dripping cunt with two fingers. “You’d like that, huh? You’d like me to take you right out in the open, for every to see what a Serpent slut you are, wouldn’t you?”

_Oh, god, yes._ “Yes, Daddy!”

He chuckles as the elevator chimes open, and, despite her own words, she nearly buries her face into FP’s back as he walks forward. It’s late, and she knows, realistically, the chances of anyone coming across them in the hallway are slim, but still. She’s mortified by the idea of her neighbors seeing her ass on display, a toy lodged in her cunt and her pussy dripping with her arousal as FP carries her over his shoulder, and she feels FP chuckle, no doubt knowing that she’s trying to hide her face.

It seems as if he does it on purpose, taking his time to walk down the hallway and open her front door with her key. But when she expects him to kick the door closed behind her, he doesn’t.

Instead, he all but drops her onto the floor, laying her on her back right in front of the open doorway, and his smirk widens as he orders, “Open your legs.”

She hesitates, glancing behind him into the hallway, but then her eyes snap back up to FP’s face as he arches an eyebrow at her, and Veronica obeys, lifting her legs up and holding them open wide. He knows just how flexible she is, and spreads her legs as wide as she can, her pussy on display. She’s dripping, her clit throbbing, and FP purposefully gazes down at her without moving, making her squirm as her eyes continue to dart behind him, terrified and so turned on at the thought that someone could see her like this.

Then he crouches down, exposing her even more to the hallway - but before she can really dwell on this, his hand comes down in a hard smack right over her pussy and the dildo nestled deep inside, and she moans,_ loud_, clamping around the toy. “You’re such a slut for being spanked, like the bad girl you are,” he says with a chuckle, not at all attempting to lower his voice, not caring if someone can hear them from inside their own apartments. He spanks her quickly, one after the other, her moans climbing an octave as her muscles tense and her thighs twitch. They’re already starting to ache from this position, but she holds herself open, anyway, even when FP pauses his spanks to rub at her clit and make her shudder.

“Daddy,_ please_,” she begs, twitching around the dildo and wishing that it was his cock fucking her, bruising her hips with how hard he takes her.

“Beg me to take you in front of your neighbors,” he taunts, spanking her hard over her clit, and she almost drops her leg as pleasure shoots through her.

“O-_Oh_, please, please fuck me in front of everyone!” She doesn’t know how loud her voice is, if she’s screaming loud enough for anyone else to have heard, but she doesn’t care. She wants to_ come_. “Let them see that I’m your Serpent slut.”

“Good girl.” He steps in, kicking the door shut behind him and then scooping her off of the ground and over his shoulder again, spanking her ass, as if for good measure. “One day, I’ll fuck you for all of Riverdale to see. But first, I want to fuck you all over your_ daddy’s_ fancy apartment.” He squeezes her ass hard in his grip. “We’re not leaving until every inch of this place is covered in your cum.”

* * *

“_Fuck_, how is your pussy still this tight?” he groans into her shoulder as he fucks her from behind, pressed against the edge of the dining room table with one of her knees hitched on top and her hands bracing her upright as best as possible with how hard FP is fucking her. They sit at the head of the table that Hiram sits at, his chair already covered in her from grinding her pussy all over it while FP drank expensive beer from the fridge and groped her tits.

He’s still groping her tits now, her nipples stiff and throbbing as he pinches them between his calloused fingers and squeezes them for leverage as he fucks her harder and faster. He lets go to grasp her knee, hitching her leg further up the table and making her pussy tighten around him as he fucks into her, and he bites down on her shoulder as he comes, his warmth shooting inside of her cunt. He fucks her through it, jerking against her hard, and her nails scratch at the surface as her body shakes.

But, just as she starts to taste her third orgasm - her first two had been in the living room, one with her bent over the arm of the couch as he fingered her from behind, and the other as she straddled a throw pillow and humped it while he stroked his cock and watched - he slows his hips to a stop. She feels the last spurts of his cum coat her cunt, and then he’s pulling out with a grunt, making her mewl as her pussy twitches and tingles, close to her high.

“Drip it all out, baby girl,” FP tells her, stroking his fingers over her pussy, careful to not touch her throbbing clit as her sex twitches and his cum starts to ooze out of her and onto the table, right where her father always sets his plate. FP plays with her pussy until every last drop of his cum has been squeezed out, and when he pulls his hand away, her body slumps against the table, tingling with pleasure. “You look a little desperate there.”

Veronica squirms, nodding. “D-Daddy,” she whimpers.

“You’re so desperate to come, you’ll come on just about anything, would you?”

She shivers, nodding again as she starts to shimmy her ass closer to the edge of the table, knowing that it’ll only take a few grinds of her pussy against it to find her release - but he spanks her ass and then grabs her by her legs, shoving her up onto the table and flipping her onto her back. He grabs his emptied beer bottle off of the table and rubs the neck of it against her pussy, circling her clit.

“Do you want this, baby girl?” He brushes the lip of it against her folds as he traces it up and down her cunt. “Do you need to come so bad, you’ll beg for me to fuck you with this?”

“Yes,” she cries, letting her legs fall open wide as her nails scratch at the surface for something to grab onto. “_Yes_, Daddy, yes please!”

FP chuckles, and Veronica whimpers in relief as he pushes the neck of the bottle into her pussy, fucking her slow and shallow at first, knowing just how much she hates it. She can’t come unless she’s being fucked hard, can’t come with a little (a lot) of pain with her pleasure, and he hovers her on the edge of her orgasm by thrusting the bottle into her almost leisurely as his smirk widens. She squirms atop the table, trying to fuck up against the bottle, but he eases it almost all the way out of her pussy until her ass hits the table again, making her wait for him to build the pace back up.

By the time he’s truly fucking her with the bottle, she’s writhing and whimpering as she tosses her head back and forth. He pushes the bottle further into her, her cunt stretching out as he starts sinking the thickest part of the bottle into her. Her lips part in a silent moan, her fingers gripping the edge of the table on either side of her as he inches the bottle further in, and he only manages three strokes before she’s coming hard around it. Her sex aches as it clamps and clamps around the thick width of the glass, and then FP’s thumb is on her clit, circling.

“Ah,_ ah!_”

“Louder, baby girl.” He smacks her clit. “So_ daddy_ hears it from New York.”

“Ah!” she cries, hips jutting off of the table as she comes and_ comes_.

Then he pulls the bottle out of her, and her eyelashes flutter open, her vision blurry with pleasure as she watches FP run his tongue along the glass, tasting her arousal. She shivers, whimpering, and he holds the bottle up to her lips until she obediently opens her mouth, taking it between the lips and sucking on it as if it’s the tip of his cock.

“Better catch your breath, Serpent slut. We’ve barely started.”

* * *

“Oh, this brings back some old high school fantasies,” FP groans with a lick of his lips as Veronica steps into Hiram’s office with a string of pearls around her neck and a pair of glasses perched on her nose and her mother’s knee-high socks and nothing else.

FP lounges in Hiram’s chair, naked, one hand wrapped around his cock as he pulls at it in lazy strokes. He’d had her strip and climb onto her parents’ bed only an hour ago, masturbating on her hands and knees as he idly fucked her mouth and begged for permission to come, which he didn’t give her until twenty minutes later. She’d squirted all over Hiram and Hermione’s expensive, stark white sheets, her body still shaking when he flipped her onto her back and fucked her throat deeper and harder, then pulled out so that his cum could join hers in soaking the silky bedding.

“Come here, baby girl,” FP says, but when Veronica crosses the room and goes to straddle him, he reaches around and smacks her ass. She moans, pussy tingling, and FP smirks as he holds up a finger and makes a vague circling motion. “Turn around and bend over, Daddy wants to see that ass.”

Veronica licks as she turns and leans over the desk, spreading her legs wide, her nipples pebbling as they rub against the cold, smooth surface of the wood. She’s already wet - it seems her pussy is_ always_ wet for her Daddy, just the way she likes it - but she feels herself growing_ wetter_ when she sees FP’s hand reach over and grasp at the slim, glass trophy Hiram keeps on the desk. It’s a business award of some sort, that’s all Veronica knows, and more than once she’s wondered if there was a significance of its abstract shape of it. Not once when she sat across from her father in this very room did she ever wonder what it would feel like being rubbed against her pussy, but just as she thinks it now, FP starts sliding it through her slick folds.

Veronica presses her cheek against the desk, nails scratching at the wood as FP swirls the trophy through her dripping arousal, teasing her clit with every other stroke, then shallowly pushing into her opening, making her pussy twitch and clamp.

Then she feels it press against the tight rim of her ass and she gasps, “Daddy!”

“Bet you’ll still have the tightest little ass even after I’ve stretched you out with this,” FP chuckles, starting to fuck her with slow, shallow strokes of the trophy, but already it’s too much. She always comes so hard, so quick when he’s in her ass, and in just a few minutes, her legs are trembling and her eyes are crossing in pleasure. Then he twists the trophy inside of her, wiggling in just slightly, and she whimpers, her vision nearly whiting out from pleasure. FP laughs, pulling it out of her and then tugging her by her hips until she’s splayed atop his lap, her back against his chest and his cock presses against her ass cheeks. “_God_, I always wanted to do this to your stuck-up, prissy mother in the middle of class,” he groans, and before Veronica can even think of a response, he’s pushing into her tight rim.

Her lips part, her eyes crossing as her hands grasp at the arms of the chair, and he presses one hand flat against the inside of her thigh to keep her legs open wide as he sinks in, inch by inch. It makes him feel_ bigger_, makes her ass feel even_ fuller_, and she feels her orgasm burst over her as soon as he’s buried to the hilt. He groans as he feels her squeeze and squeeze around him, and then he reaches around to circle her clit, making her squeal and squirm.

“Come on, baby girl,” FP grunts, starting to fuck up into her as he rubs her clit, “be good for Daddy and squirt all over the desk.”

* * *

Two days later, Veronica steps off of the elevator, her face flushed as she forces a bright smile to greet Smithers. He manages a small smile in return before his eyes drift over to FP, every bit as wary as it was when he first walked. Given that they’d had a stream of delivery brought to their door and hadn’t left the apartment all weekend, it’s obvious that her sweet, elderly doorman has probably put two and two together.

“Good evening, Miss Veronica,” Smithers greets. “Walking your guest out, are we?”

“Mhm,” she hums, licking her lips and willing herself not to shiver in pleasure as FP turns the remote-controlled vibe inside of her pussy up even higher, making her ass clamp and clamp around her princess plug. It takes every ounce of grace she can muster to take normal, even strides on her thin heels as she walks with FP to the front door of the building. She’s having a car drop him off because her parents will be home at any moment, but she thinks she’d rather follow him and be questioned by her parents later than turning around right now and facing Smithers when she’s on the verge of an orgasm.

“Don’t forget the rules, baby girl,” FP tells her, his smirk widening as his hand in his pocket shifts, and Veronica whimpers, her eyes nearly cross when the vibrations grow even stronger. “No coming when Daddy’s not around.”

**Author's Note:**

> "FP taking his anger about what Hiram has done out on Veronica. All bareback and her calling him daddy all throughout. 
> 
> Would love for it to include spanking, him fucking her with his beer bottle, hair-pulling, any kind of anal and/or nipple play, and lots of dirty talk"  
\- [prompt on dreamwidth](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=697420#cmt697420)


End file.
